Contemplation
by Loly and Cie
Summary: Akame Il est à moi. Juste à moi. Et il dort à côté de moi. Petit OS très court, mais tout doux...


Il dort. C'est tellement rare de la voir aussi détendu, aussi confiant, aussi… vulnérable. Et il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'il s'autorise à être ainsi. Mon cœur se gonfle stupidement de fierté. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être heureux quand je pense que j'ai enfin réussi à l'apprivoiser après toutes ces années… Il est à moi. Et il est hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre l'approche ! Ma possessivité le fait rire. Même quand, au début de notre relation, je fusillais du regard chacun de ses ais qui venait lui parler – et Dieu sait qu'il en a, des amis, sans compter tous ses fans. Chaque fois que la jalousie me fait grogner, il rit doucement et ses doigts se resserrent autour des miens. Et je me sens bêtement soulagé à chaque fois. Jamais je n'aurais cru dire que moi, le GRAND Jin Akanishi, j'avouerai un jour être amoureux…

Pouah, rien que ce mot me donne la chair de poule. Trop… Brrr. Et pourtant, il n'y a pas d'autre façon de le dire. J'ai tous les symptômes : cœur qui s'affole quand il s'approche de moi, rougissements quand il me sourit, fâcheuse tendance à le chercher des yeux quand je m'ennuie, brusque bouffée de joie quand il rit… L'attitude anti-plaboyienne, quoi. Et à vrai dire, je m'en fous complètement. Et merde à mon langage. Je suis parfois vulgaire, mais j'arrêterai le jour ou il saura s'habiller correctement sans l'aide de son styliste !

Il remue faiblement dans son sommeil et un grognement lui échappe. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Il s'est endormi devant la cheminée de ma chambre, allongé sur la moquette – oui, j'ai des goûts de luxe et les pieds sensibles, mais c'est nettement plus confortable que du plancher –, les bras croisés sous sa tête. Du bout des doigts, je repousse une mèche qui tombe sur son front. Il plisse le nez, à la manière d'un enfant agacé, et je pouffe doucement. Si jamais mes fans savaient ce qu'il se passe entre nous, on assisterait à une montée en flèche des crises de nerfs… et un raz-de-marée de saignement de nez. Cette idée m'arrache un nouveau gloussement et je passe ma main dans ses cheveux pour mieux voir son visage.

Si on m'avait dit il y a encore deux ans que j'aurai fini ici, avec lui, je lui aurai aimablement conseillé de se faire interner… après un séjour à l'hôpital, bien sûr. Il était l'un de mes plus précieux amis, et je n'allais sûrement pas tout gâcher pour un plan cul. Je me serais doublement trompé. Même si tout a effectivement commencé avec une histoire de sexe, après une soirée un peu trop arrosée, on est arrivé bien plus loin…

Mes doigts glissent doucement sur sa nuque, puis sur son dos en suivant le tracé de sa colonne vertébrale. Son dos… C'est l'une des premières choses qui m'a fasciné chez lui. Comment un être aussi fin que lui pouvait-il avoir un dos aussi rassurant ? Chaque fois que le groupe se changeait pour un concert ou après une répétition, j'avais toujours envie d'enfouir mon visage entre ses omoplates, de m'accrocher à ses épaules, de me blottir contre lui… Ce que je ne prive plus de faire, à présent. Je repousse doucement la couverture dont il nous a recouverts pour redessiner ses muscles du bout des ongles. J'adore faire ça et voir sa peau se recouvrir lentement de chair de poule. Il ne se réveille pas pour autant, se contentant de soupirer dans son sommeil. C'est une facette de lui que j'ai découverte depuis que nous sommes ensemble, sa sensibilité. Eh oui, mon homme est terriblement chatouilleux, et je profite allègrement de cette faiblesse !

Bien sûr, dire que tout est rose serait un mensonge, j'ai arrêté depuis longtemps de compter le nombre de fois où l'on s'est engueulés et où l'un d'entre nous est parti en claquant la porte. On est tout les deux trop fiers pour notre propre bien. Mais le plus dur, c'est de ne pas pouvoir afficher notre relation. Si jamais la production l'apprenait, c'est clair que le groupe serait dissout. Et je refuse de leur imposer ça. Il y a même des jours où je me demande s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux tout arrêter, si je ne devrais pas partir encore une fois. Je ne veux pas l'obliger à choisir entre son rêve et moi…

Heureusement, les autres sont au courant pour nous deux et ils nous couvrent souvent. Ces mecs sont vraiment super. Si tout venait à s'arrêter par ma faute… Et voilà, je recommence. Ces derniers temps, mes idées noires reprennent de plus en plus le dessus, surtout depuis que la prochaine tournée se rapproche. Et si jamais je faisais une erreur ? Et si toutes nos précautions tombaient à l'eau par ma faute ? Et si sa carrière était brisée à cause de moi ? Et si…

Il pousse un faible grognement, me faisant sursauter. Je n'avais pas remarqué que mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau. Quel imbécile… Je me penche et j'embrasse doucement son épaule. J'adore le goût de sa peau, surtout lorsqu'elle est recouverte d'une fine couche de sueur. Il a nettement plus de saveur que toutes ces filles aspergées de parfums… Je frotte mon nez contre sa nuque. J'ai envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me dise que tout ira bien… J'ai envie qu'il se réveille. Je ne suis qu'un sale égoïste, je sais, mais j'ai _besoin _d'être rassuré. Je mordille doucement son oreille et je chuchote.

- Hey… Réveille-toi… S'il te plaît…

Ses paupières papillonnent. Je sais que je suis en train de gagner. Mes lèvres glissent légèrement jusqu'à son nez, en frôlant ses cils.

- Kame…

Ses yeux s'ouvrent finalement et il me fixe un instant, encore à moitié dans les vapes. Je pose mon front contre le sien. Je n'ai pas besoin de parler. Il me comprend toujours. Et il sait toujours que si je me permets de le réveiller comme ça, c'est pour une bonne raison… Il sourit et ouvre les bras.

- Viens-là, Bakanishi…

- M'appelle pas comme ça.

Je bougonne, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me glisser contre lui. Il étouffe un bâillement, remonte la couverture sur nous deux et se rendort quasiment aussitôt. Quasiment, puisqu'il prend quand même le temps de me dire la phrase que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

- Je t'aime…

.~.~.~.OWARI.~.~.~.

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Mon premier Akame, tout court mais j'aimais assez l'idée… Oui, je sais, le scénario est type mais dîtes-moi quand même ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**See you soon !**


End file.
